1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a boat and an outboard motor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a boat having a second fuel tank connected to a first fuel tank mounted on a hull and an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fuel supply system for a boat having a second fuel tank connected to a first fuel tank mounted on a hull is known (see JP-A-2007-309182, for example). In JP-A-2007-309182, there is disclosed an outboard motor including a vapor separator (second fuel tank) for reserving fuel supplied from a fuel tank mounted on a hull; a low-pressure pump (fuel supply pump) for discharging the fuel reserved in the fuel tank to the vapor separator; and a relief path through which the fuel discharged by the low-pressure pump is returned to the suction side of the low-pressure pump when the vapor separator is filled with a predetermined amount of fuel. The relief path of the outboard motor according to JP-A-2007-309182 is configured to be connected to a plurality of fuel pipes at a location that is different from the location where the vapor separator is disposed.
However, in JP-A-2007-309182, since the relief path of the outboard motor is configured to be connected to the plurality of fuel pipes at a location that is different from the location where the vapor separator is disposed, fuel piping becomes complicated.